love sparks
by Ripplewhisker
Summary: my name is kiona tarus and im the only ever electricity user. i move to st vladmir after i get expelled from my last school. set in frostbite. rated t just incase.


**diclaimer all charactors belong to richelle mead.  
**

I walk through the front gates of St Vladimir's. I head off to the headmistresses office. Nock. Nock. Nock.

"Come in" the headmistresses said.

"Hi, im Kiona Tarus." I say.

"Well hello, Miss Tarus here Is your schedule now off to class"

I head off to class when I see him. Christian Ozera. Wow he is hot! The person sitting him must be princess Dragomir. Every time Christian looks at her she smiles and when he looks away she looks like she doesn't want to sit beside him.

"And this is Miss?" Said the teacher

"Tarus sir" I reply.

"Ok Miss Tarus there is a spare seat up the back you can go sit there."

So I walk up to the seat right beside Christian.

"Do you mind?" I ask

"What?" he replied.

"Do you mind if I sit there?"

"No its fine"

"So what's your name?"

"Christian what's yours?"

"Kiona"

"You already knew my name didn't you?"

"Yeah I did how did you know?"

"Well everyone knows about my parents and cause im going out with Lissa or princess Dragomir"

"Christian do you care to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher asked

"No, I was just introducing myself" Christian retorted.

"Well introduce yourself after class"

"It was my fault" I say. Everyone stared I guess not many people stand up for him.

"Really miss Tarus?"

"Yes I asked him if he minded if I sat beside him and stop staring its rude!" I snapped. Princess Vasilisa looked pleased for some reason. I sit back down so I don't attract any more attention. I spent the rest of the day sitting beside the princess and Christian. At lunch I sat down at their table to.

"Hey everyone this is Kiona Tarus a new girl"

"Hey, Kiona, im mason." A cute Dhampir boy with red hair, lots of freckles and eyes not quite as icy blue as Christian's.

"And I'm Eddie." Said another Dhampir but this one had sandy blond hair.

"And you must be Rosemarie Hathaway?" I ask.

"how would such an important royal know my name?" she ask even though she's a bitch she is still really pretty with big brown eyes and dark brown hair with skin like an almond.

"Rose! Don't be so mean!" Lissa exclaimed.

"If you have to know at my old school it was compulsorily to study everything bout princess Vasilisa."

" What do you mean she's just like me?" rose suddenly exclaimed.

"I mean her personality" Lissa explained to Rose.

"If you don't want me around then you can just say so" I say hurt.

"No, we do want you around its just they have conversations like that sometimes" Christian told me.

"Ok, princess Vasilisa can I speak to you alone?" I ask.

"Um sure"

When we get out of earshot of everyone I start "you don't really like Christian do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't like him as a boyfriend"

"What gave you that idea?"

"The way you look when you're around him"

"Fine then I don't like him in that way I used compulsion on him to like me so he won't feel left out the then he kinda fell in love and I can't fix it."

"That's what you get for playing with compulsion and I might know a way to fix it" I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore it is too much trouble if it gets out of control but I might just this once.

"Playing with compulsion? I don't play with it I use it for good causes!" she exclaims

"Sorry but do you want to fix it or not?"

"I want to fix it"

"Ok well you know how im a fire user well I can take the love out of people and put it in other people, watch." I concentrated on taking the "love sparks" for Lissa out of Christian and they came into my hands. "See problem solved I just got to get rid of these is there anyone you particularly like?"

"Um my ex Aaron I told rose I didn't like him but im totally in love with him!" she said as she pointed to a boy that looked like a surfer boy.

"Ok" I sent the love sparks towards him when a boy who I know as Jesse Zeklos from class he tried to hit on me in second period. "Oh no" I groan "um princess we have I small problem"

"Yeah what is it? And it's just Lissa no princess"

"Um they didn't land on Aaron they landed on Jesse"

"That is a problem. But it doesn't matter that it didn't land on Aaron he is in love with me any way"

"Yeah but what about Jesse?"

"Can't you just take the love things off him?"

"No cause he just left"

"Well we'll just leave it for a while"

"Ok you better be right about this" then we walk back to the table. Then Lissa took Christian away to talk to him. Rose keeps on glaring at me. "What is your problem?" I ask

"What's yours?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"How could you do that to Lissa?"

"Do what to her?"

"Put a love spell on Jesse"

"It was an accident"

"Of course it was"

"She asked me to put it on someone else and Jesse stood in the way so it got put on him and she won't fall in love with him he falls in love with her"

"If you say so"

"It's true I got expelled from my last school because of putting love spells on one person then not putting it on the other"

"Whoa im so scared"

"

Um rose" said Eddie "I think she might be right"

"What do you mean she's right?"

"Well how do you think Lissa feels?"

"Well I guess she feels ok she's just shocked that Kiona knew her secret that not even I could figure out" I felt arrogant just cause I won a fight with rose Hathaway or the queen bitch as Christian liked to call her.

"Um Kiona, can I speak to you outside?" Christian asked.

"Can it wait I got to go see the feeder?"

"Sure anything you want" I spent the rest of the day wondering what he meant and I tossed and turned that night thinking of different possibilities.


End file.
